Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electrosurgery and electrosurgical systems and apparatuses, and more particularly, to systems and methods for discriminating between various gases, e.g., argon and helium, for enhanced safety of medical devices.
Description of the Related Art
Medical devices which produce a plasma, or ionized gas, utilize an inert carrier gas such as helium or argon. Devices which use helium typically produce a “cold plasma” beam which is ideal for sterilization and hemostasis (i.e., stop bleeding), although it can be used at higher power for tissue ablation. The effects are generally highly localized, and often, this device is used without a return pad.
Medical plasma devices which use argon typically produce a hotter plasma beam which can also be used for hemostasis and tissue ablation, but the effects are more widespread, with greater collateral damage of surrounding tissue than devices that use helium. A return pad is usually required for argon-based devices, and higher plasma voltage and current are needed as compared to helium-based devices.
Both helium and argon are colorless, odorless, non-toxic gases. Medical plasma devices designed to operate with helium perform poorly with argon at low powers, and may produce a dangerous and unexpectedly hot beam at high power settings and may also damage the device. Similarly, devices designed to operate with argon can also be damaged if helium is used instead, due to the lower ionization voltage of helium.
Mass spectrometry has been used to identify both helium and argon by their atomic mass, but these devices are neither simple nor inexpensive. Therefore, it would be useful to have a simple and inexpensive device to discriminate between helium and argon, and inhibit operation of the appropriate plasma medical device if the wrong gas supply is connected.